poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Predator 2
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Predator 2 is the second upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Predator crossover to be made by Stuingtion. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Predator. Plot In 1997, Los Angeles is suffering from both a heat wave and a turf war between heavily armed Colombian and Jamaican drug cartels. A Predator watches a shootout between the police, Jamaicans and Colombians, observing as Lieutenant Michael R. Harrigan charges into the firefight to rescue two wounded officers and drive the Colombians back into their hideout. The Predator assaults the Colombians causing a disturbance that prompts Harrigan and detectives Leona Cantrell and Danny Archuleta to defy orders and enter the hideout. They find the Colombians have been slaughtered. On the roof, Harrigan shoots the crazed gang leader and catches a glimpse of the camouflaged Predator but dismisses it as an effect of the extreme heat and his acrophobia. At the station, Harrigan is reprimanded by his superiors for his disobedience. He is introduced to Special Agent Peter Keyes, leader of a task force investigating the cartels, and Detective Jerry Lambert, the newest member of Harrigan's team. Later that evening, Jamaicans enter the Colombian drug lord's penthouse and murder him, but they are then slaughtered by the Predator. Harrigan's team find the drug lord's body and the Jamaicans' skinned corpses suspended from the rafters, noting the similarity to the earlier Colombian massacre. Keyes arrives and kicks Harrigan's team out. Danny later returns to continue investigating. After he finds one of the Predator's speartip weapons in an air conditioning vent, the lurking Predator kills him. An enraged Harrigan vows to bring down Danny's killer. Forensic analysis reveals the speartip is not composed of any known element on the periodic table. Seeking answers, Harrigan meets with Jamaican drug lord King Willie, a voodoopractitioner. King Willie tells Harrigan that the killer is supernatural, and that he should prepare himself for battle against him. Harrigan leaves before the Predator kills King Willie, taking his head as a trophy. Tracing a lead indicating Danny's killer had recently been in a slaughterhouse, Harrigan arranges to meet his team at a warehouse district to investigate. Cantrell and Lambert take the subway to the rendezvous when the Predator, hunting Harrigan's subordinates, suddenly attacks. Lambert is killed, but Cantrell is spared after the Predator's scan of her body reveals that she is pregnant. Arriving on the scene to find numerous armed civilians dead in addition to Cantrell, Harrigan chases the fleeing Predator but is intercepted by Keyes' men. Keyes reveals that the killer is an extraterrestrial hunter with infrared vision that uses active camouflage and has been hunting humans for sport throughout armed conflicts, most recently in Central America. Keyes and his team have set a trap in a nearby slaughterhouse, using thermally insulated suits and cryogenic weapons to capture it for study. When the Predator arrives, the trap is sprung. However, the suspicious Predator uses its mask to scan through various electromagnetic wavelengths to identify the light from the team's flashlights. It easily outmaneuvers and slaughters the men. Harrigan then attacks the Predator, badly wounding it before it rallies, destroys his weapon, and closes in. Harrigan is saved by the sudden reappearance of Keyes who tries to freeze the alien but is decapitated by its throwing disc. The Predator chases Harrigan to a roof and the two foes clash, leaving them hanging from a ledge. The alien activates a self-destruct device on its forearm which Harrigan then severs using the throwing disc, rendering the device harmless. The Predator falls through an apartment window and flees. Harrigan follows it down an elevator shaft and finds a spacecraft in an underground chamber. Inside the ship, after briefly showing a trophy room with different skulls including a Xenomorph, the two face off in a final duel and Harrigan finally kills the Predator by impaling it with the throwing disc. Several other Predators suddenly appear and collect their dead comrade, while one of them presents Harrigan with an antique flintlock pistol as a trophy. Harrigan escapes from the ship as it takes off. He reaches the surface just as the remainder of Keyes' team arrives. As Keyes' subordinate Garber curses their lost opportunity to capture the alien, Harrigan privately muses that the creatures will return. Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., Sherin, Willy, Sharky, Mako, Sheema, 1206, Skunky, Buzz, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, CatDog, Norbert and Daggett, Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Jenny Foxworth, Princess Anna, Rapunzel, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Maud Pie, the Ghost Crew (Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Chopper, Sabine Wren, and Zeb), Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, and Diesel guest star in this film. *''Robots'' and Predator 2 were both by 20th Century Fox. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Predators. Scenes * * * *Apartment shootout * Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Horror films Category:Censored films Category:Films dedicated to Bill Paxton Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series